When the Odds Aren't in your Favor
by IHeartIcees
Summary: Nina Calder lost her twin brother to the Games. Thirty years ago,her father lost his own twin brother to the Games. Today at the 76th Annual Reaping Ceremony for the Hunger Games, the odds aren't in her favor.


Disclaimer: I don't and will never own The Hunger Games Trilogy *sighs* I really wish I did though.

I apologize beforehand for any grammar and spelling mistakes you may encounter. Although I am fully bilingual and read often in English, my first language is Spanish and lately I have the language cables a little mixed up.

The story is told from Sabrina's (Nina's) POV. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Nina Calder**

Joy. It's THAT day again. I murmur as I groggily get out of bed and rub my eyes. I feel as if were made out of lead. When I look in the mirror, I see that I my appearance matches my horrible mood. Complete with bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair. I barely got any sleep last night, though that's hardly surprising considering what day today is.

It's Reaping day. Enough said.

If you thought for one moment that after what happened the last two years, President Snow and the Capitol would have eliminated the Games, well…, you were wrong. Like I was.

According to the Capitol, this year's Hunger Games are promised to be the most exciting ones of all. Translation for all kids 12 to 18 in Panem: Whoever is chosen to play is fucked up. More so than usual. Apparenty, President Snow wants the Games to show that he is STILL in charge of Panem. Like the Mockingjay Revolution never started. As if there aren't districts and people creating uprisings as we speak. Like Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark never humiliated them in the first place. The Games still decide the fates of 24 children every year; no matter if there is a revolution going on.

Yeah, today is a joyous day all around. A day for celebrating, that's what they want you to think. I might as well start getting dressed for the Reaping Ceremony.

Just as I finish putting on one of my nicer dresses, I hear a knock on my door. "Nina, are you ready yet?" asks my dad just as he pops his head inside my room. "Almost Dad, I just have to brush my hair and put on some shoes" I reply. "Ok then. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes" he says and closes the door.

Dad looks about as great as I do. Really, truly hideous and I say that because I love him. Poor guy probably didn't sleep a wink last night. He gets like this every year since my oldest brother Kelvin turned 12 and forced, oops, I mean eligible, to participate in the Hunger Games. I can't blame him though, 'cus I know exactly what he's feeling.

Dad lost his twin brother to the Games almost thirty years ago.

And, I lost mine to the Games the year before Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark became the first pair of tributes to win them.

I can't wait to turn 19, to know for sure my name won't be written in papers inside a crystal bowl, waiting to be drawn out. Because, let's be honest here, in my family the odds are soooo not in our favor.

"Nina!" Dad yells from our tiny kitchen. "Coming Dad!" I answer back after taking one last look at my reflection.

You know what is the hardest part about losing your twin? Mirror reflections, hands down. Even though Dylan was my fraternal twin, duh obviously 'cus I'm a girl, we shared the same jet black hair not unlike our father's, the same fair skin that wouldn't tan at all and worst of all, the same dark blue-green, ocean eyes. Mom's eyes or so they tell me because I never met her. She died while giving birth to us. It's like Dylan is staring right back at me.

"Don't worry Dad. She'll be fine." I hear as I reach the kitchen. "Just today and next year and Nina won't be eligible for the Games anymore." That's probably Kelvin. Ever since Dylan died he comes home every Reaping day to help calm Dad. "Yeah, twice more and it's over. No more worrying about little Nina" I hear Dad saying unconvincingly.

That's when I got thrown back by a tiny force. "Aunt Nina! Aunt Nina" screams my nephew Kenny. "Hey kid! How are you doing?" I ask him. "Hey Kelvin, what's up?" I greet my brother as I enter the kitchen. Well, as I try, seeing as I have a toddler who won't let go of my legs.

"Hey kido, you look like crap. You know that right?" he tells me. "Wow! Kelvin, thank you so much for that wonderful compliment! You look rather nice today too, my dear brother." I answer back. "Aaaww… come on! You know I didn't mean it. Besides, look at the bright side, only today and next year and you'll be done with all this reaping crap." Kelvin tries to cheer me up while giving me a fierce hug.

In reality, I'm not offended really. I know Kelvin and well, he's as worried as Dad and I. This is just how he deals with the whole thing, cracking jokes and being an obnoxious brother. Not that I will ever let him know, but I'm grateful for that. Kelvin makes it seem as if Reaping Day is just another day; he gives today an air of normalcy. Though, he is scared shit-less too.

"We'll see, though I just want today to be over and celebrate another year that I wasn't chosen for the Hunger Games. Oh! And I really just want to relax the next few days. Dad's been killing me with all the "Just in Case" Hunger Games Training." I whisper to Kelvin and sit down at the breakfast table. Last thing I want is another one of Dad's lecture about how training for the Games keeps him sane and how if his brother would have trained, he wouldn't have died in the arena. Then I would have to refrain myself from stating the obvious. That Dylan had the exact same training as I have and he died in the arena anyways. Although, Dylan was the last one to die that year or as the Capitol stated in the letter that came with his body, we should feel "honored because he came in second place". Disgusting. I hate the Capitol.

Here I am thinking about this again. It never stops. Every Reaping Day morning I relive, Dylan's last moments in the arena. I have to stop and think about food. Yeah, food's a safe topic to think about.

Well this was the first chapter. I hope i get a couple of reviews! Until the next upload!

Again I put this here, since I'm not a lawyer yet and I don't wan't to get sued. I don't own the hunger games


End file.
